


[Fandom stats]  Lines of dialogue per character in Sherlock

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: How many lines of dialogue did each major character have in Sherlock S1-S3?





	[Fandom stats]  Lines of dialogue per character in Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/117392741379/toastystats-lines-of-dialogue-in-sherlock-i-dont).

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipOxoOOkWTODud9iO0E28KqPz0j2Guu-K_r05u23?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipNqohhj3_NeZqpv6gb5_HqW_CgdpKGbz7M_2V1e?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

**TOASTYSTATS: LINES OF DIALOGUE IN SHERLOCK**

I don’t remember who gave me this prompt, unfortunately.  But the top graph shows the total lines of dialogue per BBC Sherlock character, S1-S3, for the characters with at least 50 lines of dialogue.  And the bottom graph shows just Sherlock and John, broken down by episode.

Keep in mind that some of the lines here and there are quite long, e.g.:

> SHERLOCK: On second thoughts I _probably_ should have told you about the Elephant in the Room. However, it does help to further illustrate how invaluable John is to me. I can read a crime scene the way he can understand a human being. I used to think that’s what made me special – quite frankly, I still do. But a word to the wise: should any of you require the services of either of us, _I_ will solve your murder, but it takes John Watson to save your life. Trust me on that – I should know. He’s saved mine so many times, and in so many ways.

Other stats prompts and/or suggestions for things we might want to tally within the show transcripts welcome!

 **[Raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1yqJZ1MTAfGjejv972QOjHUZO5c8V_42c4VpEEJYRf1Y/edit#gid=0)** with more characters (though not a complete list) and per-episode breakdowns.  I tried to include all the ways that the characters were referred to when there were multiple ones, but I might have missed some.

Thanks to [callie-ariane](http://tmblr.co/muvrsK5zeKNWKRSF7ZNk5vA) for the [**transcripts**](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/)!  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
